


The Beat That My Heart Skipped (Sounded Like This) [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'The Beat That My Heart Skipped (Sounded Like This)' by liviapenn.</p><p>"You'd think a queer like you wouldn't care to use blackmail as much as you do," Klaus remarked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beat That My Heart Skipped (Sounded Like This) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beat That My Heart Skipped (Sounded Like This)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148137) by [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn). 



> Podfic first posted 2nd June 2008.

**Length:** 26min:04sec

 **Download & Streaming link:** [mp3-file (23.8 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n0zmwqqrmyf/The_Beat_That_My_Heart_Skipped.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (23.8 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/beatmyheartskipped.zip)


End file.
